For example, the measurement of vibration and the correction of imbalance are performed in a process for manufacturing a turbocharger to confirm the rotation performance of a rotating body. A system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as this technique. This system is a system that corrects the imbalance of a rotor of the turbocharger. The semi-assembled turbocharger of which the rotor and a bearing housing supporting the rotor are integrated with each other is mounted on a mount, a mounting housing, or the like.
This system is provided with a vibration detector that detects the vibration of the rotor and a pulse detector that detects the rotational speed of the rotor. When the imbalance of the rotor is to be corrected, a turbine rotor stored in the mounting housing is rotated by the supply of air to the mounting housing and the rotor is rotated. Further, data output from the detector is input to a computer and the contents of the correction of the imbalance are obtained on the basis of the data.